A Valentine Surprise
by ObsessivePokeshipper
Summary: Riven and Musa haven't spoken since Valentine's Day...ten years ago when he did something so terrible that she never wanted to see him again. Set in an AU world. I know most people run away when they see AU but please stay! xD One-shot!


"Taxi!" I call out for the hundreth time. Geez why does the city have to be so busy on Valentine's Day? Valentine's Day. What a waste of a holiday. Ten years ago this egotistic jackass ruined Valentine's Day for me. I see an ugly yellow car driving down the street and shout, "Taxi!" again. The car slowly pulls up to the curb and I notice someone is sitting in the front seat. I guess I have to sit in the back and get to my destination after this guy. As soon as I'm buckled in that's pretty much what the driver tells me. The man in the front seat is silent for a while and I just stare out the window, watching the city fly by. It wasn't until a good ten minutes that someone spoke and it was the man in the front.  
"So where you headin'?" He asked me. His voice was deep and had a sort of smug ring to it, like he thought he was the best man in the world. Well this is going to be an interesting ride and by interesting I mean torture.  
"A friend's engagement party," I answer because I get the feeling that if I ignore him he's not going to drop the conversation. (Leave it to lovebirds Sky and Bloom to have an engagement party on Valentine's Day.)  
"What a coincidence. So am I. What's your friend's name?"  
"Are you always this nosey with people you don't know?" I say a little rudely, hoping he'd shut up. He didn't.  
He chuckled, like he had this big secret or something. "My friend's name is Sky," he says and my eyes widden. You've gotta be kidding me.  
"Sky...as in Sky Eraklyon?" I ask hesitantly.  
"You know him?" He sounds like he already knows the answer.  
"Yeah. We're heading to the same party," I say somewhat glumly. I have to spend the whole night with this guy?  
"Now _that's _a coinicidence," he says.  
"Mhm," I mumble, my attention back on the window. After another few moments of silence I guess he feels like there should be conversation.  
"So you're showing up for Bloom, I'm guessing?"  
"Sky too. We're all friends."  
"What kind of friends?" Why does he care so much about me? It's getting very annoying...yet in a way I kinda want him to keep talking. There's just something so familar about him that it's comforting.  
"Well I'm one of the bridesmaids," I say as a way of explanation.  
"Funny," he starts, "I'm a groomsman." I thought I knew all the groomsmen?  
"So how long have you and Sky been friends?" Oh wow now _I'm _being the nosey one.  
"We went to Red Fountain together. I teach there now," he says in a sort of 'impressive, right?' way. And impressed I am. Not many teach at Red Fountain. It's a super expensive college for only the best. Dudes only though.  
"Oh cool. Me and Bloom went to Alfea together. I teach there now," I say in _my _'impressive, right?' tone. Alfea is the same as Red Fountain except for girls.  
"Teaching music?"  
My attention snaps away from the window and I stare at the back of his seat. "Yeah...how did you know?"  
I hear the noise a jacket makes when you move around and I know he shrugged. "Just a guess."  
Why do I get the feeling it was an educated guess?  
"You seem familiar," I tell him.  
"Really?" He says but he doesn't sound surprised.  
"Maybe we met breifly at a party or something," I suggest.  
He shrugs again. "Maybe."  
"We're almost there," the taxi driver says with some sort of thick accent.  
"Cool," he responds. The conversation ends for now. Suddenly I'm thinking about him and I'm curious as to what he looks like. Does he have deep blue eyes? Short brown hair? Was he rich? You had to be rich to attend Red Fountain unless you got in with a scholarship. If so was he a snobby rich guy? He seemed arrogant but for some reason I thought he could be a really good guy. Most of all who is this guy?  
In the midst of these thoughts I guess we arrived and the taxi pulls up to the curb. The building is huge and looks all fancy shmancy. We get out of the taxi.  
"Fancy shmancy," he comments, pretty much reading my freaking mind! I look over at him. He's wearing a nice looking hat and an expensive tux. He also has dark shades on. (That's the best description you're getting out of me. I'm not a designer like Stella.)He reaches into his wallet (another expensive looking thing; Red Fountian pays well) to pay the driver.  
"We should split the cost," I say, reaching for my own wallet.  
He smiles at me. "Consider this a Valentine's Day gift." I had _almost _forgotten it was Valentine's Day. I _did _forget that I was supposed to be hating this day though.  
So I smile back and say, "Thanks." The taxi drives away and I look up at the fancy building. I glance down at what I'm wearing. It's a short black dress that's kind of frilly and has a shiny silver and black striped bet; I've got black heels and a silver sparkly music note necklace. A Stellar orignal. (Stella's brand name in case you couldn't guess.)  
I guess he noticed me looking at myself because he says, "You look beautiful, Muse."  
I blush lightly (which I know is very visible against my milky white skin) and say, "Thank you."  
Wait.  
What?  
"Muse? I never told you my name..." I say trailing off. I stare at him. "Who the hell are you?" He just laughed. The laugh again had me thinking he had this huge secret and I was just to stupid to see it.  
"You still haven't guessed?" He slowly takes off his dark glasses, his hat, and I can't help but stare. His hair isn't spiked anymore it's more professional looking. It's still 'manly magenta' though. _He's _more professional looking. His eyes are still that deep color I used to love (and now realize _still _love). He still has this arrogant air about him but he doesn't look arrogant right now. He looks worried...scared.  
I'm shocked at seeing him and I don't say anything because I'm flooded with emotions. The last time we talked I hated everthing about him. Exactly ten years ago today he broke my heart into a million pieces and I've been happy without him. I was glad the day I graduated Alfea and never had to see him ever again. Sure we both still had the same friends but we never hung out at the same time. I was glad when I never heard his name mentioned.  
But right now all I do is whisper, "Riven..." and throw my arms around him because in this moment I realize just how much I missed him.

A/N I know it's past Valentine's Day but I just got a little distracted and lost track of time. Sorry! But anyway, like it? I know it's AU but it was a whole lot easier to just make it AU for this holiday. Happy late Valentine's day! Love yall 3

Musa's Dress- .

Riven's tux-


End file.
